She Suffered
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: As a boy, Thor had a crush on the fair maiden Sigyn of Vanaheim. When they were adults it grew into love. Thor/Sigyn. Sigyn/Loki.


_This was given to me as a prompt request on Tumblr. I decided to start moving some of my stories to FF. _

_I hope you all enjoy. _

_-Val _

* * *

Loki was his brother, his best friend, but also his rival. Thor had bested his brother in everything that was important to an Aesir. He was faster, stronger, bolder and next in line for the throne. He had Asgard in his entire palm and with a single clench of his fist, his precious realm would quake at the tension of his muscles. He would never admit to this in front of him, he loved his brother far too much than the glory of his accomplishments, but his brother had one thing—one important thing he did not.

A Vanir woman named Sigyn.

He met Sigyn when he was a boy coming into manhood. His brother was studying magic with a private tutor and with his spare time, he took to tutoring the few and far between who were willing to learn. He remembered her attempting to control water from a basin. Her hair was a bright auburn that resembled the setting sun. Her hair laid in curly waves down her back and her thin limbs waved over the basin under the tight blue velvet of her dress. She was a child of Vanaheim by birth and she still dressed as such.

A smile crept on his face and he could not take his eyes off of her deep blue sea eyes. Her lips were pink and full into a permanent pout. She was a younger girl than him, but he could feel something wonderful about her that he never felt in the company of other women.

"What is your name?" He managed to say after some time. He stammered slightly and he forced the saliva that gathered in his mouth down his abruptly dry throat. She giggled and said.

"My name is Sigyn, daughter of Kolgrim." She said. "And you must be Thor. Loki has told me about you."

He was worried suddenly. What had Loki told of him? His brother grinned mischievously and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sigyn is a wonderful pupil. Quick to learn."

"That is kind of you to say." Sigyn said, placing her head on his shoulder. Thor felt his face redden with anger. He noticed his swift change of emotions and as quickly as the anger left. Loki noticed, he always noticed.

When they had grown older Thor and Sigyn became close friends. Her body developed and she became even more beautiful. He would often listen to the conversations between her and Loki. He would often add his insight, which was normally not relevant or wanted by Loki, but Sigyn was polite and would include him anyway.

They were alone one day. The two of them had been drinking fermented elven wine for his passage into manhood. The cool air had raised the bumps on her skin and made her womanly buds apparent under the Vanir linen. She did not seem to notice or to be evidently concerned.

She jumped into his arms, her breath smelled of sweet wine underlined with a scent of her perfume.

"You are drunk." She slurred after he caught him balance. He could feel her breasts against him.

"No," he said. He was dizzy with drunkenness, but he was not as drunk as her. Her tiny body could only hold so much alcohol. "I believe _you_ are."

"Liar," She laughed and pressed her nose to his. She was silent for several moments before she managed to stammer out. "I really want to kiss you."

He had been waiting for this moment since he met her. His trousers had already become snug against his hips. He wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. When their lips touched, a fire rushed through his veins and traveled to his loins. His hands were hungry and the kiss was passionate. With regret, she pulled away from him.

"I am going to get more wine." She said. Her lips were still wet from the saliva they shared. He placed her down and she rushed inside. He waited impatiently, hiding the prominent growth in the front of his trousers.

She never came back. When he was properly calmed, he saw her dancing with Loki. The light in her eyes when she looked at him, he never saw when they looked at each other. The light shined brilliantly down on her. Even drunk she was graceful.

Loki and Sigyn were married years later. They had two weddings, one in Vanaheim and the other in Asgard. He attended both not only to support his beloved younger brother, but also to look at her. He was in love. He had never seen another woman who looked more radiant than she did on her wedding days. He danced with her. He wanted to confess his endearing love for her and hold her in his arms and ask her to be with him, but he could not do it. He already knew her answer.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked taking a sip from her goblet. She smiled at him as she made her way to the corner where Thor stayed.

"I have never seen you more beautiful than today." He confessed. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He had to lean forward and bend his knees to match her height.

"I love you, Thor," She said. Those were the words he wanted to hear. He could not believe it. "You are one of my best friend. You have been like a brother to me."

His excitement left. He did not say another word. He nodded and forced the words out of his mouth. "And you, a sister to me." He kissed her cheek and watched her leave him to join Loki hand in hand. The two shared a laugh and a long passionate kiss. Thor thought he would vomit.

It took him years to accept it. He loved her and he wanted her to be happy. She could never be happy with Thor, no matter what he tried to do. So, with a heavy heart, he had to let her go.

He had to make a decision when his brother discovered his identity and attempted to rule Midgard with Sigyn at his side. His sister, his love, was no longer the beautiful innocent he had once known. He did not know how she came to be this way. He had heard of her going into seclusion after a miscarriage after Loki's suicide attempt. The recent years had not been kind to her. Her eyes looked sunken in and teary. She was paler than he had ever seen her. Her once curly and lively hair was limp and lank. Her skin shrunk on her. She almost looked like a skeleton. Her eyes, his favorite part of her being bore a different story. How she loved, how she lost, how she suffered.


End file.
